


难驯

by marysueforever



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysueforever/pseuds/marysueforever





	难驯

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Call of the Wild](https://archiveofourown.org/works/905986) by [Crossbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbow/pseuds/Crossbow). 



“这不可能，”Will嗫嗫着说“那些alpha……犯罪现场少说有12个alpha围着我闻个不停。要是个普通工作我转身就走了。”  
“你向往普通的工作么？”汉尼拔对答案心知肚明。  
“看你怎么定义普通了。每个月待价而沽的那几天真没什么意思，不过既然每个omega都会这样我就不该这么娇气。”  
“他们和你的情况可不一样。”Hannibal说。  
“这是什么意思？”  
“Will，你不知道自己闻起来是什么样的。你是特别的，你闻起来像是……野性。我只能这样形容了。”  
“野性？”Will沉思“你是说、是说做爱的时候很狂野么？以防万一先告诉你，我可不是那样的。”  
Hannibal回寰“我并不想把自己的观点加诸你上。”  
Will挑眉“为什么？每个人都想这么对我，FBI就是一个alpha的俱乐部，谁都想跟只手可数的omega分享点儿什么。”  
“我可不是FBI。”Hannibal有些恼怒。  
“这可不能解释为什么我的热潮对你没有影响。”  
Hannibal看起来有些惊讶“究竟是什么让你以为它对我没有影响?”  
“嗯，最起码我现在热潮正盛地坐在你面前，可是你既没有闻来闻去也没有动手动脚，而我能坐在这里全靠我每隔一小时就吃一次抑制剂。”Will垂下眼帘，有些懊恼“我好像说多了。”  
“才不是，尽管我不想知道，但是其实我早已闻到了。我猜你忽略了一些事，Will，我有超凡的嗅觉，我能闻出你情绪的变化，和他人相比你的荷尔蒙就像闪烁的霓虹。”  
Will低下头“你说过这一点，听起来我像是个炫耀狂。”  
“才不是”Hannibal说“这是个夸奖，你没必要妄自菲薄。而且……我猜你一直以为自己闻起来和所有发情期的omega一样，但是这可大错特错。”  
“我是朵珍贵的雪花，”Will说。  
Hannibal微笑“大部分的omega的气味象征着他们需要一个伴侣，需要被征服，被保护。但是你闻起来——就像我说的——野性。好像只要一被激怒你就会跳起反击，如果任何人想做你的伴侣或者别的什么得先把你……驯服。”  
Will和Hannibal对视许久才得以开口“这是什么意思？你是说你忽略我是因为我太难驯服了？”  
“不，Will,我是说我已经在驯服你了。”  
“你觉得你在驯服我？暂且当做你关于野性的看法是对的，你在其他方面也站不住脚，你怎么会有这种自信？”  
“因为你在发情期坐在我办公室里和我抱怨那些紧追不舍的alpha……”  
“这可不是——”  
“Will，告诉我，如果你发现一条流浪狗，你该怎么劝它跟你回家？你会强迫它么？”  
“不！我会表现出无害的样子，让它知道我是安全的，我会……哦！”  
“嗯？”  
“我会先为它提供食物，就像我们第一天共事时候你做的那样。”他盯着Hannibal“从我们认识的第一天起你就在示好。你没有在我身边闻来闻去只是因为……”  
“因为”Hannibal说“你早就非我莫属。”


End file.
